Motoko's Fiance
by Animenia
Summary: A boy from Motoko's past appears and he is to be married to Motoko. Neither have any objections. There is a lot of humor along the way though. MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. A boy from Motoko's past

A/N: I have had this idea for a long time so now I am writing it. This takes place the summer before Keitaro finally gets to go to Tokyo U since he passed the exam. Needless to say, Naru made it too.  
  
Chapter 1: A boy from Motoko's past  
  
Everybody was in the house near the front door. They were all talking about something when there was a knock at the door (he somehow managed to knock on the slide door without breaking through). Naru said, "I'll get it" and went to the door and slid open the door.  
  
When she opened, the door there was a boy with black hair that was a bit spiky but not really. His eyes were brown and he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. There was nothing special about the shirt; it was just a plain black shirt, which seemed to be like a vest. It was not a tank top the shirt edges looked a bit rough. The sleeves looked like a sword cut them off. The arms were very muscular and he was wearing white sneakers. His hair really only went to just about his ear.  
  
"Hello, I'm Haru. My parents sent me here to meet and go to the same school as Motoko. You see, I'm her fiancé," said Haru. "H-Haru, it's been a while," said Motoko. "About since you left our village. Though you did leave for somewhere else before you came to the Hinata House, you told me in your letters," said Haru. "Well come in" said Naru. Keitaro walked up to him, said, "Hi I'm Keitaro", and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you" said Haru.  
  
Motoko looked at Haru and noticed how he had changed since she last saw him, when he was a boy. "How'd you get those cuts on your sleeves?" said Kitsune. "When people attacked the village they'd come to us, the training Samurais. They did not want us to get powerful so they tried to kill us. Sensei held off most of them but one came after Motoko and I jumped in the way but it hit me in such a way that it cut the sleeves and only sliced me. He did the same to my other arm. I think that happened about 4 or 5 years ago. It was a big shirt on me though so now it fits perfectly," said Haru. "How sweeeet" said Shinobu.  
  
"I just want to know, how did you two get engaged?" said Su. "It was an arranged marriage though neither of us had any complaints," said Haru. "So you two were childhood sweethearts like Naru and Keitaro," said Kitsune. "I'm not sure about that because I don't know about Naru and Keitaro, but we were childhood sweethearts," said Haru. Motoko just realized she had been very quiet and said, "I should introduce you". "Nah, we can introduce ourselves," said Kitsune "I'm Kitsune". "I'm Shinobu," said Shinobu. "I'm Su," said Su. "I'm Naru," said Naru. "And as you know I'm Keitaro," said Keitaro "Ummm do you know Kendo". "Better than Motoko" said Haru.  
  
"Ummm, we have an extra room right?" asked Motoko. "Yeah" said Keitaro. "Darn it" mumbled Motoko. "Though we use that room to store stuff so I guess you'll have to sleep in Motoko's room," said Keitaro. "Yes" said Motoko under her breath so that no one could hear. "I think we have a sleeping bag somewhere," said Keitaro. "I'm fine with that," said Haru. Keitaro just noticed that Haru was holding a bag and his other hand had his Sword. "Want me to show you to Motoko's room. It is bigger than it was before because we switched it with the old storage room. We really did not need a storage room that big and she needed a bigger room for her kendo stuff," said Keitaro. "Lead the way," said Haru. Keitaro and Haru went up the stairs.  
  
Kitsune moved over to Motoko who was sitting in a chair, "Soooo what's he like" said Kitsune. "He's wonderful, I love him with all my heart," said Motoko. "How long have you two known each other?" said Naru. "Since childhood, and after I left my village we kept in touch by writing letters too each other. We also started emailing each other once they brought computers into the village," said Motoko. "Is he romantic?" said Kitsune. "Very" said Motoko. "Is he nice and caring?" asked Kitsune. "Extremely, he always helped me out back then. Once I had twisted my ankle real bad and he wrapped it up with cloth from his shirt. Then I leaned on him when we were walking to the village" said Motoko. "Is he a pervert?" asked Su. "Of course not, he's the most lovable guy ever. What's even better is that he's all mine," said Motoko. "He's good with a sword, right?" said Naru. "Extremely, he's like ten times better than me. He may not look like it but he's a very serious swordsman," said Motoko. "Have you two kissed?" asked Kitsune. "Once, the day before I left. That day he gave me the sword I use all the time. He had given it to me so I would remember him," said Motoko.  
  
Haru and Keitaro walked down the stairs. When Motoko saw this there was a special gleam in her eye, she loved him a lot. "Let's see, school starts in about another week right Motoko," said Haru. "Right Haru" said Motoko. "Shouldn't we go and get our school supplies then" said Haru. "Good idea," said Motoko "I'll go change and you can stay in what you're wearing". "Shit" mumbled Haru under his breath. "Okay" said Haru in his regular voice.  
  
"You're in college, right," asked Haru to Keitaro. "Yeah" said Keitaro. "What college do you go to?" asked Haru. "Tokyo U" said Keitaro. "You lie; you're not going there yet. You are going there in September," said Naru. "Same thing" said Keitaro.  
  
Motoko came down the stairs in a miniskirt and a regular shirt. "WOW, we haven't seen Miniskirt Motoko in a long time," said Keitaro. "Don't get any ideas" said Naru. "Motoko acts a lot differently with Haru around," said Shinobu. "Let me guess, she was acting a lot more tomboyish right" said Haru. "Exactly" said Su.  
  
"Come on Haru, let's go" said Motoko as she walked out of the door and Haru followed.  
  
After about an hour, they came back and they heard someone shout "DINNER". Motoko rushed into the dining room and Haru followed. Everyone ate and decided to go to sleep because they had all decided to have a huge day of fun in the sun. After Haru had prepared to sleep (brush his teeth etc.) he went into the sleeping bag and Motoko went into her bed and turned off the light.  
  
"Ummm, Haru will you sleep in the same bed as me" asked Motoko quietly. Haru grinned and said, "Sure". Haru slowly got into Motoko's bed and he held her as they went to sleep.  
  
How was it? Tell me. In Review, RIGHT NOW. 


	2. The beach

A/N: WOW! It seems like more people like this one more than the Inuyasha one, so I will right this one more first. In addition, Haru and Motoko are 16 (or over, I do not remember) so they can drive. At least I am just saying that because I do not know about Japan's driving age.  
  
Chapter 1: The beach Pt. 1  
  
It was about 10:00 in the morning and everyone was downstairs. Keitaro had a shirt on and his bathing suit; it seemed he was going to take off his shirt when they got to the beach. Kitsune was in a two-piece and was looking somewhat 'dirty'. Su and Sarah (who was with a friend yesterday) were both in a one-piece. Shinobu was in a one-piece as well. Naru came down the stairs in a two-piece and Keitaro started staring. Naru quickly ran up to Keitaro and punched him through the wall into another building. Somehow, that building stopped Keitaro and not by the one, he was punched through first.  
  
"I think you're getting soft," said Kitsune. "Just because he used to be my boyfriend and I still love he doesn't mean that he gets to stay a pervert. I had to go soft on him though, seeing as how I love him," said Naru. "Oh I see," said Kitsune.  
  
Motoko started to walk down in a two-piece with her hair as if she was mini-skirt Motoko. She looked stunning, and then behind her came down Haru with his shirt off and his bathing suit on. He was somewhat muscular, but it looked like he was handsome. "Hunk-a-licious" said Kitsune under her breath. "You look beautiful," squealed Su who soon jumped on Motoko's back. Keitaro came back through the hole in the wall and started staring at Motoko. Motoko was about to draw her sword when Haru put her hand on his and said "Let me". Motoko nodded and Haru drew his sword. Haru jumped and slid on the rail and then jumped off just at the end. When his feet hit the ground it looked as if he was sliding on something, then he flipped his sword around so it would not kill Keitaro. Then when he was nearing Keitaro, her put both hands on the sword and gripped hard and sliced from Keitaro's head to his feet, and the result was Keitaro was sent flying.  
  
"Why'd you hold back?" said Motoko and Haru replied, "So Naru wouldn't get angry". Then both Motoko and Haru grinned and Keitaro said dazed "I'm okay". "Then hurry up and get up, because we're gonna hit the beach" said Naru. Naru and Haru quickly took out the keys that they held in their hand. Keitaro quickly ran up to them who were going to the cars.  
  
What about Aunt Haruka" asked Keitaro? "She said she didn't want to go," said Naru. "Okay" said Keitaro while they were still walking towards the cars.  
  
When they got up to two cars there were two cars parked. There was a silver Maseratti and a Mitsubishi Lancer. The Maseratti was a silver convertible Maseratti and it looked beautiful. Then there was the Mitsubishi Lancer, which looked okay, but it was not the rally edition. It was a black Mitsubishi Lancer; it really was not anything special. "Wow, where'd you get that?" said Motoko mesmerized. "From one of my uncles who make these" said Haru before putting on his glasses. "Nice" said Keitaro.  
  
"Soooo who's going to go in what car" asked Su. "Well, Motoko and I are going to go in my car," said Haru. "And Keitaro and I are going to go in my car," said Naru. "Su's coming with us," said Motoko. "And Shinobu's coming with us," said Naru. "And I'm going with Su" said Sarah. "Then I'm coming with you guys" said Kitsune. "There it's all worked out," said Haru. "Let's go," said Naru.  
  
Everybody got into the car they were assigned (and brought there stuff with them) and they drove off to the beach. Haru's car got there first and Naru's car got there second. Everybody quickly got out of the car and onto the beach. Motoko and Naru both brought umbrella's and laid out there towels on the beach and put there umbrella's in a way that it would shade the towel. They both sat on there towel and closed their eyes. "You're not gonna go in the water" said Su. "Nope" said Motoko. "Then I'm gonna go on Haru's back instead of yours" said Su before she jumped on the unsuspecting Haru. "You're not going in the water either Naru," asked Keitaro. "Not at all" said Naru. "Awwww" moaned Keitaro. "What about you Kitsune" asked Haru. "Yeah of course" said Kitsune. "Shoot" said Haru. "Oh well," said Keitaro.  
  
Haru, who had Su on his back, soon went into the water along with Sarah, Kitsune, and Keitaro. Su had a bucket in her hand along with Sarah who was planning to make sand castles later. In the buckets were shovels. Everybody gathered closely in the water, and Haru said, "I've got an idea to get them off the sand and into the water," whispered Haru. "What" asked Kitsune? Haru started to whisper in-audibly.  
  
Soon they had both buckets of water full and Haru (who put Su in the water to play with Sarah) and Keitaro were holding them. They were tippy- toeing up to them so that they could not hear them. Then they both dumped the seawater on them and dropped the buckets. Naru and Motoko immediately opened there eyes and Keitaro and Haru started laughing in their face. "Oh, so you like to laugh huh? Then you'll love what I'm gonna do to your face" said Motoko who started to get up while Haru ran away. "KEITARO, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW" shouted Naru angrily while she started to get up and Keitaro started to run.  
  
Haru and Keitaro made a run to the sea and Motoko and Naru closely followed them. Then when they started getting deep into the water, they started swimming. Unfortunately, for them they are not as fast a swimmer as Naru and Motoko are when they are mad so they caught up quickly. Su, Kitsune, and Sarah were laughing like so that she could see his face. Motoko then went up closer to him and dunked him underwater; Naru did the same when she caught Keitaro. Then Motoko was starting to be lifted up by her hands that she used to dunk and keep under Haru. Soon she got pushed under the water and Haru came up to surface. "How'd you like that?" said Haru while Motoko was getting up from under the water. "I find it very sexy," said Motoko and Haru started to blush red hot as did Motoko. Keitaro could not overpower Naru so he was stuck under there for a while until Naru let him up. When everyone was looking at Naru and Keitaro Motoko kissed Haru.  
  
Everyone swam in near each other. "Let's have some fun," said Haru.  
  
A/N: Sorry I just wanted to post this chapter so badly that I decided to split these two chapters into one. 


End file.
